


Extension

by Burgie



Series: Butter My Muffin AU [18]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: John keeps offering Louisa extensions for her stable, but she isn't interested in those kinds of extensions...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the AU before Louisa and Scott decide to have a baby.

Louisa had taken to wearing extremely short shorts and skimpy singlet tops ever since John had shown up at her stables. He was always offering upgrades and coming up with new designs for her stables. But she couldn’t afford them, nor did she have any need for them. She smirked now as she rode up to him and caught his eyes wandering to her bare torso.

“Are you still here?” asked Louisa, dismounting her horse and trying to resist the urge to pick her panties out of her ass. She was wearing a thong, it was supposed to feel like that.

“Yes. And today, I’m feeling a little… restless,” said John. “Are you sure I can’t interest you in an expansion to your stables?”

“I have enough room,” said Louisa. 

“Are you sure? Not even an upgraded storage closet?” asked John. “You’ll be able to fit more things in there.”

“Nah, I’m good,” said Louisa with a shrug. She led her horse into the paddock behind the stable. John was still standing there when she came back.

“I’ll do it free of charge,” said John. He shifted from one foot to the other, which Louisa spotted. Then she spotted the reason for this movement, and a grin spread across her face.

“I’m not interested in an extension for my stable,” said Louisa. “The extension in your pants, however…” John blushed, and Louisa’s grin only widened.

The moment they stepped inside the huge, empty stable, Louisa shut the doors behind them and sank to her knees, unzipping John’s pants and pulling them and his boxers down on the way down. The concrete tiles were not comfortable under her knees, but she didn’t mind. This was just until he couldn’t take it anymore. Louisa felt her face heat as she ran her tongue along the length of his cock, and gods he was long. And hard. She licked her lips, holding his cock in one hand, and he moaned. When she fastened her mouth around him and began bobbing her head up and down, his fingers tangled in her long brown hair. He tried to push her head deeper onto him, but Louisa almost gagged and pulled back.

“My mouth can’t take it,” said Louisa. “But something else can. Something that’s warm and wet and waiting for you…”

Just as she’d hoped, John could only take a little more of the sucking and teasing licks before he asked her to undress.

“I’d undress you myself but those clothes look painted on and I’m not one for finesse,” said John. Louisa laughed as she first pulled her top off and then her bra before struggling with her tight shorts and thong. She almost had to peel them off, especially because her wetness had stuck them to her skin.

“Have at me,” said Louisa, gesturing to her naked body. John took his gloves off and fondled her breasts with calloused hands that made her shiver and arch her back into him. His thumbs brushed over her hard nipples, drawing a moan from her. And then one hand moved down to stroke between her legs, and Louisa parted her legs and moaned louder.

“You really are wet,” said John as he slipped a finger inside. Louisa nodded, moaning. His thumb rubbed over her clit, making her legs tremble.

“Oh, just fuck me already,” said Louisa, lifting one trembling leg off the ground. John got the hint and lifted her as she linked her arms behind his neck. Her pussy brushed his bare skin and she moaned, getting more excited at his hard body. And then he pushed into her, and Louisa gave an even louder moan as his length filled her. He moaned too, looking into her lust-darkened eyes as she adjusted her legs so she was comfortable.

John kept looking at her as he fucked her, but Louisa didn’t see it. Her eyes were shut and her head thrown back in pleasure as she moaned louder. And it wasn’t just from his cock slamming into her, but also from her nipples rubbing against his bare skin. She shuddered against him as she reached her first climax, but then he kept going and she almost screamed from the pleasure, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. He was fucking her so hard that she kept having to readjust her position.

“Do you mind if I change positions?” asked John.

“Do whatever you need to come,” said Louisa, pleasure still coursing through her body and making her pussy pulse around him. She missed him when he slipped out of her, but the sight of his long, hard cock bobbing as he walked was enough to distract her from the emptiness.

The sight of his workbench made her wet all over again. Louisa bent over it and spread her legs, understanding what he wanted. She trembled with anticipation, then moaned as he slowly slid in. She could feel him pressing against her g-spot, and she knew that he’d find her tighter this way. His moan and pulsing cock only confirmed it. And when he started to move, Louisa had to grip the edge of the workbench. He was going in hard and fast, sending chills of pleasure through her and making her moan louder. John arched his back over her, his hands gripping her breasts and squeezing them. Louisa moaned louder and louder, his actions sending her over the edge again and again.

“Oh fuck, John,” Louisa moaned, her entire body trembling from the multiple orgasms.

“Don’t worry, I’m almost there,” said John, trailing his fingers down her spine and making her arch her back.

“Okay,” said Louisa, nodding, and then cried out as he started fucking her even faster. The edge of the workbench would probably leave marks on her thighs later, but she didn’t care. This sex was worth any future pain. Her fingers curled as John shoved in deeper and filled her with his come, moaning her name.

“I always say that things are worth the wait,” said John, panting as he slowly pulled out of her.

“And was I?” asked Louisa, standing up. She could feel that her thighs and ass were slick with juices and come, and knew that she’d need to shower soon.

“Most definitely,” said John. “I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.”

“So have I,” said Louisa. “I was just waiting for you to cave.”

“Tease,” said John, taking a nipple and pinching it. Louisa moaned.

“Next time you’re feeling restless, call me,” said Louisa.

“I will,” said John, giving her a smile. Louisa smiled back at him as he fixed himself up and left, then gathered up her clothes and headed back to the inn to shower.


End file.
